Love Advices
by cherrybrandy
Summary: "You can't be a knight in shining armor if you don't face the big dragon." Known as "Cupid's Arrow", Sakura gives Sasuke an advice. SasuSaku.


_**A/N: **__Been a long time since I have written a story, and its sad to say that nothing has change. I was just so lazy to continue writing/typing that I fully abandoned the stories. Hopefully I will end up finishing the other stories that I have started._

_

* * *

_

_Love Advices_  
_"You can't be a knight in shining armor if you don't face the big dragon." Known as "Cupid's Arrow", Sakura gives Sasuke an advice._

The name's Haruno Sakura. It seems that I was gifted to carry out Cupid's mission: to shower the world with love. No, I don't shoot arrows nor do I fly around with such tiny wings. I am, believe it or not, normal. I walk, take the public transit and go to a normal high school. But one thing that, as my friends say, separates me from the rest of the teen society is my "ability" to give such accurate love advices. Its just simply stupid. I don't have a crystal ball and I don't know how to read Tarot cards. As I said, I am normal.

"Shikamaru's being lazy, as usual. I don't think it registered to him that we are going out." Ino's constant ranting about his cloud-loving boyfriend. She was the one who dubbed me "Cupid's Arrow" because she believes that I am a good match maker. She can be a diva.

"Neji's always busy studying. Saying how he needs to get the a scholarship for university" Tenten joined in. With a martial arts background, I'm surprised that she does not plan on dragging his oh-so-serious boyfriend. Besides her quick temper, she is the right person to go to when you think your boyfriend is cheating on you. So cheating boyfriends, beware.

"At least he's doing something that can benefit him in the future. Naruto's just…being Naruto." Quiet and shy Hinata sighed. I honestly don't know how she can have feelings for Naruto. I mean, he's basically not the prince charming type. Love can surely make us blind.

Ladies and gentlemen, these are my three best friends. One can yap and yap like there's no tomorrow, the other can be brutally helpful, and the last can be extremely quiet that it scares the hell out of you. At first, they were the only ones who I give advices to, but somehow, word has been passed around. Now, random girls walk my way to just ask a question. It is quite easy to look for me: just find the girl with pink hair. Despite my not-so-normal hair colour, I am still normal.

We are on our way to our Chemistry class, the only class we have together. With this circle of friends, I can say that I am the only one normal. And let's not forget: the only one single.

Call me Cupid's Arrow or a psychic, but I prefer it this way. I don't have to worry about monthsaries, anniversaries and Valentine's Day. I am perfectly independent. And loving it. But sometimes, I wish that these advices work on me too. It sometimes gets lonely when your friends are out on their dates while you're at home drowning on homework. But as love advice numero uno says: **Just wait, there will be a day when a guy comes and sweeps you off your feet.**

"Sakura, c'mon, we are in need of your guidance here. Our boyfriends can really be ignorant." Ino stated as she sat down on her normal spot: right beside me.

"You do know that I can't read minds right?" I answered her, wishing that this conversation stops. Now thinking about it, this whole "Cupid's Arrow" started with a conversation similar to this too. Ino asked for an advice to catch Shikamaru's attention, I give her one, then BOOM, it worked. No, not as fast as the speed of light, but at a normal pace. Love advice number two: **Do not rush love. Let it take its time. It will come when it's ready.**

"Of course I know! But you know, you can always give me an advice, and then it will do its magic!" As persistent as ever, Ino continues.

"Let's see…" I started, "You say you feel that you're being ignored. Well… love advice number three: **Do not throw yourself to the boy. Give him some space. After all, everyone deserves their own private moments.**"

"That can be hard to follow. Is there no easy way out?" Tenten chimed in.

"You asked for an advice, you got one. It's your choice if you want to follow it or not. Now, stop pestering me. I still need to finish the rough copy for the lab." I replied, ending the conversation.

**- Fast Forward -**

The bell rang. Finally, time for lunch. Can't wait to actually chew on something other than the tip of a pen. I was on my locker, getting my lunch when I heard my name being called out.

"Sakura! You're Sakura right?" A spiky haired senior asked. Oh no, the one thing that I dread the most during lunch period. Another girl asking for advice.

'_I swear I'm making Ino buy me for those expensive pair of boots when I see her again.'_ I thought, figuring out what this girl's reason for calling me out.

"I need an advice. My boyfriend and I are fighting. Again. This is the third time this week. Should I break up with him?" Concern showed on the girl's eyes. She must have deep feelings for this boy.

"Love advice number four: **the path of love isn't smooth. Hard times are going to come your way, but that doesn't mean that your not right for each other. Its what you do to solve your problems that will define and shape your relationship.**" I answered her with a smile as I make my way to the stairs leading to the cafeteria.

"Thank you so much!" I heard her yell behind me. Besides the amount of questions that I need to answer being called Cupid's arrow, there is always one thing that comes out of this situation. The happy faces of those girls who I have helped.

I walked towards the table where I always eat my lunch. I spotted the girls already sitting on the table, with their boyfriends sitting beside them. They chatted away happily as if they're the only ones in the cafeteria. There it goes again. That stinging feeling of loneliness. One of the reasons that I hate my current status.

"Ino. You owe me those nice pair of boots that we saw on the mall." I demanded as I came and sat beside her.

**- Fast forward -**

"Stupid snow. Stupid winter." I muttered as I made my way out of this mountain of snow to get to the bus stop. It is early December, and its freezing cold. Although I was cold, I was comfortable. These warm boots that Ino bought me were the best snow boots for this kind of weather. I was walking slowly, minding the icy road that was beneath me, when I lost my footing and fell on my behind. Scratch that. These boots are not as good as I thought they were.

"Are you ok?" I heard someone asked as I saw a hand stretched out in front of me. I looked up, taking the hand, and recognizing the familiar face.

"Thank you Sasuke. Stupid ice." Now back on my feet, I dusted away the snow that were on me when I fell.

I forgot to introduced you to Sasuke Uchiha. The captain of the school's basketball team, and the best friend of Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend. He hangs around with us during lunch period and any free time we have. Wherever the boys go, he goes. They are quite a close group of friends.

Every girl's eyes are glued to him. I mean, who wouldn't be? He has the looks and the brains! Both of these looked-for qualities in one specimen. I will admit that I have a bit of a crush on this guy, but he is off limits. He clearly stated that he is not looking for a relationship. But that didn't stop the love letters that flood his locker almost everyday.

"So, how are the love letters coming?" I asked, intrigued about the dilemma.

"I think I need to borrow someone else's locker. They just keep coming and I see no signs of it ending!" He answered. This is our early morning routine. He waits for me at the bus stop, and we go to school together. It became a routine without any of us noticing. We have always taken the same bus, and we have some classes together. Unbeknownst to us, this going to school together has become an everyday thing.

"Why won't you share with Naruto?"

"Who knows what he keeps in there. I don't want the pages from my textbook dying because of his locker's stench." He joked. He wasn't this easy to talk to when we first met. My guess is he likes to observe first, before opening up. Plus, I think he was making sure that I was not one of those girls who wrote him love letters.

"Well, you can use mine." I offered as I got on the bus.

**- Fast forward -**

"You and Sasuke are really getting along." Ino's teasing starts.

"No Ino. We just go to school together. He takes the same bus as I do, and we see each other everyday." I replied, wanting this conversation to end.

"Why won't you hook up with him then? You know, use you magic powers and TA-DA!" She persisted.

"You do know that I do not have magic powers. Plus, my advices only work on other girls." Her words have stricken my interest. I give these advices, but not once in my life have I ever followed them. Its just my belief that these advices are only fit for other's situations but never for my own. Ino's teasing might actually make me defy my own advices.

"You know Sakura, your advices might just turn their backs on you." Ino answered as the person of interest just walked in the door.

**- Fast Forward -**

_On the other side of the story…_

"Teme, you and Sakura-chan are getting along quite well." Naruto stated as Sasuke sat down right beside him.

"Just mind your own business, idiot." Sasuke answered him back. Chemistry class is really one of the annoying class he has ever taken. Its not because of the class, it was because of his idiot of a friend.

"Hey, you're not denying it. So… it must be true." How did they became friends anyways? He was always the calm one, and Naruto was the complete opposite. What did Hinata see in him anyways?

Speaking of Sakura, he hates to admit it but the idiot's right. They are getting quite close and he's not complaining about it. Who would? She's way different that the girls that rush to him every single day. She doesn't cling to me like it's the end of her life. In short, she's normal.

"Just an advice for you: better know her parents first. They're completely protective of their daughter. At least that's what I heard from Hinata-chan." Naruto continued as Sasuke writes down the notes from the board.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke murmured.

Advice number five: **Follow the Spice Girls song: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get it with my friends, well parents too.**

**- Fast forward -**

Another day of snow. Another day of the cold windy weather.

"Why does it have to be windy during winter?" I murmured as I made my way to the bus stop where I'm going to meet Sasuke. You know, the usual routine.

"Hey." I heard Sasuke greeting me as I stood beside him, waiting for the bus on this windy day.

"How are the love advices going?" Sasuke asked me as he covered half of his face with his scarf.

"Oh. You heard about that huh." I replied.

"Who wouldn't? All the girls seem to be talking about you. So, I need some advice. Want to help me with it?"

"You? Want my advice? A guy? Whoah, now that's new. No guy has ever asked me for an advice before. Well, except for Naruto asking me what type of ramen is the best."

"Haha. Well, there's always a first for everything."

"So what do you want to ask about?"

"There's this girl I like. Well, I can't really say I like her yet, more of I'm interested in. But the only thing that's blocking me is her parents. I heard that they're protective."

"This is really weird. Gosh, well. The only thing I can say? **You can't be a knight in shining armor if you don't face the big dragon.**"

"Damn, that's deep." Sasuke said as the bus stopped in front of them.

**- Fast forward -**

I sighed as I looked outside the window. Snow. Decorated trees. Store sales. The delicious aroma of food. Its Christmas. The time of year for gift-giving, and special dinners. I planned to meet the girls at the mall to do some last minute shopping. Apparently, the whole mall is having a sale. Gotta give it to Ino for her up-to-date news about the mall.

'_Have to give Sasuke something.'_ I thought as I closed the door of my house. Ever since Ino's teasing comments, I have been thinking about Sasuke. Come to think of it, I have been patiently following love advice number one.

'_There will be a man who will sweep you off your feet.'_ Great, now I'm thinking that those advices would actually work on me. Well, I have been waiting and waiting for that kind of moment. I bet every girl is. _'But Sasuke?'_

"Stupid Ino. Got me thinking." I muttered as I rubbed my hands together for some warmth.

'_It would be nice to actually have someone during Valentines Day. At least I won't be alone staring at their love-eyed faces.'_ I thought remembering the girls' faces when the day of love arrives.

"Overprotective parents." I love them to death, but having a boyfriend seem to be out of the question. They will practically pummel any guy who will come close to me. "If only someone is actually brave enough to meet them."

**- Fast forward -**

I ended up getting Sasuke a pair of gloves and a scarf. I know, lame. But what can I possibly get a guy when each line of each store is longer than usual. I knew I should've done this weeks before Christmas. Oh well, at least I have something to give him.

I am attending Ino's Christmas party. She has it every year, and every year I go. Its held on the day before Christmas eve, so that we spend Christmas Eve with our family. Everything's going to be the same. We eat, dance, then give gifts. But one thing is different for sure: me starting to actually like Sasuke.

"Hey guys! Since we're all here let's start!" Ino announced as she led us to her dining room. It was loud. That's all I can say. Ino sure outdid herself this time. There was more glitter, the music were louder, and there was an abundance of food. I made my way outside, to her balcony, ignoring the cold crispy and harsh wind of December's winter.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay here." I heard someone say as I feel the warmth of a jacket on my shoulders. I looked over to the right and saw him.

Face with a tint of red because of the shivering wind and the pair of blue gloves enclosing those strong hands.

"Thanks for these." Sasuke said holding the scarf up to his face. "I really needed a new one."

"You're welcome." Was all I can say. My mind was already full of the me-liking-him stuff, that I can barely think of anything to say to keep the conversation going.

"Well, thanks for the advice you gave me." Oh yes. Right. He was already interested in someone else. Way to cut this me-liking-him short. What a perfect Christmas gift.

"Yeah, sure. Glad I helped out." It's quite saddening. The time when I thought that I was going to follow my own advices was short lived. "How did it go."

"As you said, I actually went and asked the big dragons." He chuckled, looking at the streets below. "And I got their approval." He finished, looking at me.

"That's good for you. So, now that you face the red dragons," I smiled, "when are you going to actually become prince charming?" I asked, wanting to know who this girl is. I can get a name at least right?

"Here you go." He said, throwing a box at me. It was wrapped simply, with a bow and a card that says my name.

"You're trying to change the subject here, Sasuke." I looked at him with demanding eyes. I really want to know who this mystery girl is.

"No I'm not. Just open the box, _Sakura_." I hate it when I know I can't do anything but do what he says.

And so, I did what he told me to. I opened the box, and I was greeted with a note.

"Happily ever after." I whispered. I turned to him and he smiled. Now, I was thoroughly confused. Sasuke might have noticed my confusion because he explained the meaning of the note inside the box.

And what he told me erased almost everything that was running through my mind.

"I can't be a knight in shining armor if I don't have a princess to kiss and live happily every after with." He whispered in my ear, then gave me a peck on my lips. I stared at him, both with shock and content.

I smiled back at him. Yes. I sure did forget almost everything. Almost. Except for one thing.

Me-liking-him has grown into me-loving-him.

* * *

**A/N:** I really have no idea about the whole "Cupid's arrow" thing, but it just came to me that Sakura needs to have some sort of name. I know it was kind of rushed, but I just really want to get to the "prince charming" part. I hope it all works well for you guys :) Until next time!


End file.
